


your love ( is the greatest gift )

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lost Christmas Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie finds a gift he meant to give Buck last year, and decides to give it to his boyfriend this year, instead.----Written for day four of buddiemas - lost gift.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	your love ( is the greatest gift )

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day four of Buddiemas. I hope you enjoy it.

Eddie’s digging through his closet, looking for some of the gifts he and Buck had hidden away from Christopher when he was in his curious searching phase. He has a few of the gifts already by his side, and he’s doing his best to grab at a smaller sized gift pushed all the way in the back of his closet, his fingers barely able to reach around the entire gift to yank it free. He can hear Buck distracting Christopher downstairs, something Eddie finds himself incredibly thankful for at the moment.

In a matter of seconds, Eddie finds himself yanking hard on the gift once his fingers wrap around it, cheering quietly under his breath when he finds the gift he had been looking for - with a few other boxes falling down on him in the process.

“Well, ow,” Eddie finds himself whispering, moving his hand up to rub at his forehead with a scowl before he packs away the boxes, frowning when he finds a particularly small box, eyes narrowing as he tries to place what it is before putting down Chris’ gift and opening the box with both hands, eyes widening when he sees what’s inside, his heart pounding inside of his chest, a small gasp escaping from him.

Quickly standing up, Eddie places Chris’ gift onto his bed, planning on wrapping it when he comes back up the stairs before grabbing the box he had found hidden, rushing down the hallway to the living room, where Buck and Chris are on the couch, giggling as  _ Elf _ plays on the screen. Making his way to stand behind Buck, Eddie runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, tugging a little bit on it to pull Buck’s head backwards, smirking when he hears Buck suck back a breath of surprise, his eyes widening when he finally manages to catch Eddie’s gaze.

“Come with me to the room for a minute?” Eddie whispers, kissing the top of Buck’s forehead with a small smirk as Buck nods his head, gulping.

“Chris, we’ll be right back, alright? Just need to talk to Buck about something,” Eddie says, running his fingers through Chris' hair softly, smiling when Chris nods his head, still focused on the film playing. Gently, Eddie tugs once more on Buck’s hair before making his way to their room, the box still in his hands.

“What’s going on?” Buck whispers, biting his lower lip, and Eddie can see the way Buck is beginning to doubt himself, can see the insecurities in his mind. Leaning forward, Eddie kisses him, soft and slow, until he’s positive that Buck isn’t focusing on any of the doubts he has floating through his mind.

“Do you remember how I lost one of your gifts last year, got really upset about it?” Eddie asks, a small smile forming on his face when Buck nods, clearly confused until Eddie holds the box out in his hands, shaking it gently. Eddie hadn’t been sure if the gift was a good gift for the time in their relationship -- their relationship was too new, both romance wise and sexual wise, but there was something with the two of them, together, that Eddie had to follow through on. And this gift was exactly that.

“What -- why am I opening it now, and not on Christmas?” Eddie hears Buck ask and Eddie finds himself humming a little.

“Because I can’t wait that long,” Eddie admits after a few minutes of thinking about it, a small smirk on his face. He watches as Buck takes the box from him carefully, almost like he’s scared to find what’s on the inside of it, unwrapping it slowly.

Eddie’s not good at wrapping but this was a gift he had done his best on - wrapping it with recycled paper, a red bow on top of it, Eddie’s name done in his best cursive. Not very good altogether, but he was proud of the result, especially as Buck undid the bow and then removed the wrapping paper with a small smirk, clearly antsy over what was inside of the box.

“You’re almost there,” Eddie teases, his lip curling upwards while Buck whines, beginning to remove the paper quicker until he gets to the box, removing the lid with a grin towards Eddie before he sucks back a breath, looking at Eddie with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

“It’s ---” Buck whispers, his hand moving into the box before taking out a collar from the inside of the box, Buck’s fingers massaging the leather of it carefully, the empty box dropping in surprise.

“A collar, yeah,” Eddie responds back, stepping closer before wrapping his one arm around Buck’s waist, bringing him in closer to Eddie’s body, his other hand carefully resting on top of Buck’s.

“I wanted to give it to you last year - even if it was possibly considered too soon in our relationship,” Eddie begins, biting his lower lip, feeling insecure for the first time in a long time before he forces himself to continue. “Despite how soon it would've been, I knew that there was a level of trust with us that not a lot of couples would have had, and I knew -- I knew that that level of trust crossed over into our sexual relationship,” Eddie ends up whispering, biting his lower lip as he watches the way Buck plays with the collar.

“I know you’re not interested in wearing a collar around your neck, especially during the day, so it actually resizes to be a chunky bracelet,” Eddie adds, carefully moving the collar so that Buck can see what Eddie means, his smile forming into a grin, Eddie’s heart pounding inside of his chest once more.

“I love it,” Buck whispers after a few minutes and Eddie grins in response before Buck surges forward, kissing him, his arms wrapping around Eddie’s neck, their bodies aligning perfectly before Buck lets out a soft moan before breaking away.

“Put it on my wrist for me?” Buck asks and Eddie smiles, humming softly, kissing Buck softly before grabbing the collar and undoing it so he can place it on Buck’s wrist. He can feel Buck’s breath catch as Eddie does the clasp on the collar up, a small smile forming on both of their faces before Eddie moves forward to kiss Buck once more.

“You realize I’m never going to take this off, right?” Buck says with a chuckle while Eddie grins.

“Good,” Eddie says, moving forward to kiss Buck once more before a small groan escapes from him when he hears Christopher call out for him.

“Parenthood calls,” Buck chuckles, moving forward quickly, kissing Eddie on the cheek before making his way back to the couch, ruffling Christopher’s hair before eyeing the new accessory on his right hand, Eddie grinning as he follows the path, sitting next to Chris, grinning as Chris cuddles into him, the three of them all as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved, appreciated and responded to. You can also yell at me on my tumblr, [here](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com).


End file.
